


Infamous Visitors

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Good Karma Delsin Rowe, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, for both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: AU of the Visitorverse, crossover with Infamous: Second Son.Delsin is Connor's descendant.After Lee's death, Connor is visited by his descendant, or actually, descendants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts), [Riona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riona/gifts), [salanaland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salanaland/gifts), [VampireBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBadger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Visitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515243) by [Riona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riona/pseuds/Riona). 



Almost as soon as his fever breaks he is up and walking around again. Walking being, of course, a relative term, denoting staggering around weakened and in pain, cursing his injury and Lee and wondering how something so easy suddenly got so difficult. Worse, his decreased need for sleep returns – and he had never considered needing to sleep for less than half the night a problem until he was almost-bedridden, bored and miserable, plagued with nightmares that woke him and worries that kept him awake. During one such night, he gets up and stumbles to the kitchen table, then sits silently, head in his arms, until he hear someone call his name.  
Delsin, his descendant from the distant future whom he had almost forgotten during the last frantic weeks, stands there, a small bundle of lurid purplish-pink blankets in his arms.  
“Hey, Connor? Man, are you allright?”  
“I am recovering. Lee is dead. My father is still dead and still by my hand. I cannot avenge my mother because I swore to protect Washington.”  
“Oh”, says Delsin, at loss what to do. He was aware of the dark mood the Assassin had fallen into after defeating the Templars, but knowing of it and experiencing it firsthand were two completely different things.  
“When are you visiting from?”  
“2020. Fetch and me, we're living together. We've just had a baby. Wanna hold her?”  
“I do not think I should. I might hurt her by accident.”  
“Come on man, you won't. I'm so much less responsible than that and I haven't screwed up yet, you'll be fine.”  
Connor reluctantly takes the little girl from Delsin. She's tiny, with the red, scrunched-up face of a newborn beneath an equally miniscule beanie hat – and that hat, he thinks with a smile, is such a Delsin thing to get for a baby.  
As she's handed over, the child's eyes open, but she remains quiet.  
“Grace, this is your great-great-times-whatever-grandpa Connor. Or he will be, I don't know. He's not married yet. Timelines are confusing”, Delsin shrugs.  
"Hello”, says Connor, because at that point, no matter how stupid he feels taking to a newborn, he would feel more stupid not saying anything. The baby stares at him.  
“Isn't she marvellous? I've only had her for like two weeks and I still can't stop wondering how beautiful a tiny, squishy human can be. I think she has my eyes.”  
“She is lovely. I wish I had a family like yours.”  
“You will. I don't know when or the exact details, but you do eventually get married and have kids. Trust me on this, man. I literally wouldn't be here if it weren't true.”  
And then his visit apparently ends, because he and the baby flicker and vanish as suddenly as they appeared, leaving him staring at empty space. And he may have no proof that this visitors from the future are not a product of his distressed mind, the hope they offer not a false one, but his heart does feel a lot lighter.

“Delsin! Delsin! Snap out of it!”  
“Huh?”, Delsin looks down at Fetch's worried face.  
“You just went away for a while, you're not allowed to go away when holding my baby.”  
“She was perfectly safe. And she's fine. Look. Connor was delighted to meet her.” And he hands the child back to her mother.

 


	2. In which Delsin Spoilers the War and Tries to Explain "Riddick"

The visit catches Delsin by surprise. One moment, he is shaking a can of orange spray paint under a bright, if cool, spring sun, the next, he's in a dark forrest, watching Connor press his axe to the throat of a large blonde man.   
“Don't kill me!” pants the blonde, in some sort of European accent. “I mean no harm!”   
“Why are you here?” Ratonhnhake:ton grits out.   
“I was paid to. I'm just doing my job!”   
Delsin finally places the accent. It sounds... German?   
"Germans just doing their job. When did that ever end well?”   
Raton gives him a Look. It looks exactly like all his other looks, but it's still a very clear demand to clarify.   
“There was a war. In the twentieth century. With Germany. We won. It still was horrible as fuck.”   
“That does not surprise me.”   
“Don't kill me!”, interjects the German, terrified by the way Connor's grip on his tomahawk tightens.   
“I will not. Are there more of you around here?”   
“Several. But I won't tell you.”   
“Where?”   
“I won't tell you!”   
“Who paid you?”   
“A man called Lee. I am not sure if it's his given or family name or even his real name at all.”   
“Lee”, snarls Ratonhnhake:ton, with a quiet but furious intensity.   
“Take a message to your brethen. The next one I find is not going to escape alive. And believe me, I will find them.”   
“Wow”, comments Delsin as he stares at the rapidly retreating German. “Really going for the Riddick vibe there. All you're missing is to threaten to kill him with a tea cup.”   
“A tea cup? Ridiculous and impractical. And who is Riddick?”   
“First, nevermind, it makes sense in context. Sort of. And Riddick a guy is this movie in the future – stone cold killer with a stone face and a heart of not-stone, likes his knives, total badass, apparently clairvoyant. Played by Vin Diesel, not that that tells you anything. Halfway between cool and creepy. Remind me to show it to you in the future – teacup thing and everything.”


End file.
